prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 12, 1996 Monday Night RAW results
The August 12, 1996 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWF's RAW brand, took place on July 22, 1996 in Seattle, Washington at the Key Arena. Results ; ; *Farooq (w/ Sunny) defeated Skip with the Dominator. (4:34) :*During the bout, a scroll appeared on the screen saying to stay turned to see what Vader had planned for Shawn Michaels :* This was Farooq's in-ring debut. *Crush (w/ Clarence Mason) defeated Savio Vega via submission with a full nelson. (7:16) :*Prior to the bout, Jake Roberts called in to the commentary table to tell Jerry Lawler that he would get his revenge at Summer Slam. :*Mason did guest commentary for the bout and said that while Crush had been arrested on weapons and drug charges he was never convicted. :*During the match, a scroll ran across the screen saying to stay tuned to hear Bret Hart comment about his possible retirement. :* This was Crush's surprise return after more than an 18-month absence. *Henry Godwinn & Phinneas Godwinn (w/ Hillbilly Jim) defeated TL Hopper & Who when Henry defeated Who with the Slop Drop. (5:31) :*During the bout, Bob Backlund briefly joined the commentary team and said he was planning to bring someone into the WWF to be WWF Champion and act as a better role model than Shawn Michaels. :*After Backlund left ringside, McMahon spoke with WWF President Gorilla Monsoon about the WWF IC Title, with Monsoon saying the title was now vacant and a tournament would begin the following week to determine the new champion. *WWF World Champion Shawn Michaels (w/ Jose Lothario) defeated Owen Hart (w/ Jim Cornette) in a non-title match following two superkicks after dropkicking an interfering Vader off the ring apron. (9:05) :*After the bout, Vader brutalized the champion and twice hit the Vader Bomb before Michaels was pulled out of the ring by officials. Other Segments *Included an opening segment in which Vince McMahon announced WWF IC Champion Ahmed Johnson sustained a serious kidney injury at the hands of Farooq several weeks ago which was further aggravated the previous week in the battle royal. *Featured a Sunny vignette in which she was shown preparing for the Bikini Beach Blast Off, which would air live on the Free For All immediately before Summer Slam. *Included a look at Farooq attacking Ahmed Johnson several weeks ago and the previous week after the battle royal, where Ahmed was said to have suffered internal bleeding. *Featured Kevin Kelly interviewing Ahmed at his home in Houston, Texas where Ahmed said he did not know if he would ever again be physically able to defend the WWF IC Title. *Included Mr. Perfect interviewing Bret Hart on board the Wrestle Vessel about whether or not he would return to the ring, with Bret saying he would make his decision in 2 to 3 months. *Featured clips from the 8/9/96 Madison Square Garden show, including Mark Henry scaring Hunter Hearst Helmsley out of the ring after shoving him to the mat. Commentators * Vince McMahon * Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer * Howard Finkel Image Gallery Raw 8-12-96 1.jpg External links * RAW #172 * Raw #172 on WWE Network Category:1996 television events